Unnatural
by eimi lexie
Summary: The title's rubbish, but oh well. Just a little contemplation by Orsino, on his love for a certain manservant. I don't see why he would have married her otherwise.


**Unnatural**

**Disclaimer: Twelfth Night's not mine. I just borrowed it from Shakespeare. He doesn't mind; I promised to bring it back in roughly the same condition I found it in.**

**A/N: This was floating around on my computer, so I decided to post it. I hope you like it; it's my first attempt at a Shakspeare fanfic. **

* * *

Orsino slammed the door to his chambers in anger.

He grabbed the decanter of wine from his desk and poured himself a glass. And then another. And another. He felt like drinking himself to death.

He loved Olivia. Hadn't he said so many, many times? Hadn't he felt his heart speed up when she was near and cried night after night for her love? He'd tried to drown his sorrows in music and drink and sent so many men to her with his suit that they had begun refusing to go.

All except one.

Cesario.

Dear, sweet Cesario. He'd gone to Olivia time and again, without complaint, even though Orsino knew he had much better things to do; Cesario had told Orsino only the other night that he'd met a young woman. And that really shouldn't have bothered the Duke.

But it did.

For some reason, Orsino simply could not bear the thought of Cesario in love with a girl. Or anyone, for that matter. He wanted his servant all to himself, which scared him no end.

Cesario was a man. Well, a boy really, but the point still stood. He was...well, a he. Orsino couldn't be in love with him. Yes, he felt a great deal of affection for him, and he loved him dearly. But he couldn't be _in love _with him. It was unnatural; it was _wrong. _

So why did it feel so very right?

Orsino sighed and poured himself his sixth glass. He was beginning to feel very, very drunk. His head would be pounding in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The drink and pain would distract him from his strange feelings for a his servant. It was worth it.

The worst thing was that Orsino now realised he didn't feel anything for Olivia. He had in the past, certainly, but he suspected it was more because she'd refused him than because he had any real love for her. However, he must keep up the pretence. To suddenly end his attentions to the Countess would seem extremely odd, and he couldn't have anyone guessing. No, he would simply continue to shower Olivia with meaningless, insincere affection and attempt to ignore or at least stifle his feelings for Cesario.

And if that didn't work...well, he'd think of something.

Orsino leaned back in his chair, sipping at his glass and staring at the ceiling.

There was a soft knock at the door and a very distinctive voice called "My lord?"

"Come in." The Duke said, attempting to control himself.

Cesario stopped by his chair. "We...that is, Curio and I...thought perhaps you should retire to bed, my lord; it is nearly midnight, after all. I wondered if you needed anything before you did so. Is there anything you want for, my lord?"

_Yes, _Orsino thought, _you. _"No, boy. I pray thee retire."

"Yes, my lord. Goodnight."

Cesario bowed and turned to leave the room.

Orsino, possessed by what he did not know (though he suspected it was the wine), grabbed Cesario's thin wrist and forced him to turn back to face the Duke.

"I have changed my mind. There I something I want." He said, and pressed his lips roughly to his servant's.

Cesario sqeauked in surprise, and Orsino used his servant's shock to force his lips apart.

When they finally pulled away from each other they were both flushed and gasping for air.

Cesario recovered first. "Uh...I...err...I should...Goodnight, my lord." He bowed and fled the room.

Orsino was left standing there, breathing heavily and wondering what he had just done.

* * *

**Well, there we are. I'm fairly pleased with how this turned out, though I'm not sure how well I did with the Shakespearian speech. Please, tell me what you think, for how else shall I improve?**

**I would just like to point out that I'm not homophobic, but people at the time were, which is why Orsino's struggling with his feelings for 'Cesario'. **


End file.
